Undesired Rainbows
by sharingstories2
Summary: I'm sorry to tell you that heartbreak isn't the worst kind after all, the worst kind of love is one that isn't reciprocated. *May contain homophobia*


Riley didn't know when it first started, maybe when the triangle did, maybe it had always been there, either way she hadn't realised it until Lucas had finally chosen her. She had turned him down, he had gotten frustrated and everyone was confused. She laughed at them, she was more confused than anyone. How could this be? She liked Lucas, was willing to say she loved him so why was choosing him so difficult?. She wished her life could be easier, she wished this was just a 'phase' but she knew it wasn't, she had so much belief in 'true love' and especially in Lucas being the one that she couldn't see what was right in front of her and now she was risking everything.

The week after the ski lodge everyone was at school, Riley kept her head down, trying to remain calm. So, what she turned Lucas down, it wasn't like it was big news. Oh, how wrong she was, when she wandered into her History class everybody turned to look at her, she lowered her head and sat down. Her father walked in and looked at the class curiously but made no move to comment.  
"The slave trade" he said, writing it down on the board. He proceeded to explain how the slave trade started when Riley's phone buzzed, she looked down at it

 **Peaches – Hey, y u not spoken to me all wknd? Have I done something wrong?**

Riley turned to Maya and shook her head, Maya quickly typed a reply

 **Peaches – U wanna hang out after schl then? Not seen you since the lodge**

Riley replied, saying she was going to library to catch up on some homework and needed to think things through, Maya was going to reply when the bell rang and Riley grabbed her things before exiting the room, in the crowd she got lost. Maya turned to Lucas  
"Hey Ranger rick!" she yelled. Lucas turned to her  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you say anything to Riley when she turned you down?"  
"No, I just asked her why and she said something about misplaced feelings" then the Texan left the blonde to ponder why Riley had run away.

Riley had gone straight to her room, she had smiled at her mother of course, she had to avoid suspicion. As soon as she got there she flopped down on her bed. She had half a mind to just go to sleep but decided against it. Maybe she could text Evan, he did say that they should remain friends after all.

 **Riley – Hey Evan, I dunno whether you actually wanted me to message you or not but I figured I should**

 **Evan – Riley! So, good to hear from you, how is everything, how's Lucas? U 2 together?**

 **Riley – No… I thought that's what I wanted but I guess that I have no idea what I want anymore**

 **Evan – Maybe u want some1 else?**

 **Riley – Like who?**

 **Evan – That's for u to figure out Riley**

Riley sighed and threw her phone on the floor, the only problem was that the one person she thought she wanted was wrong for her, in every way.

For the next few weeks everything felt normal, despite the fact Lucas had been turned down by Riley they were still friends, awkward friends but friends nether the less. In fact, everyone thought things could go back to normal but Riley knew it couldn't. She knew now, for definite she was in love with Maya Hart and for the life of her she didn't know what to do. The feeling was so overwhelming and new that she didn't know how to cope, all her life she knew that Maya would be by her side and they would be forever friends but lovers? Now that was something she could not entertain. Maya was straight and not into Riley, never.

Riley watched Maya talk to Zay across the table, they seemed to be flirting and Riley was beginning to feel jealous. It was unreasonable she knew that. Maya wouldn't be so openly flirtatious if she knew Riley maybe liked her but Riley couldn't help feeling like she did. When Zay grabbed Maya's hand Riley stood up  
"Erm, I'm just going to go and grab my history book" they all nodded.

When she got to history she sat down quietly as her father began teaching more about the slave trade.  
"What were the slaves fighting for?" he asked,  
"They were fighting for who they were sir, they were fighting to be human, they were fighting for their right to survive and be human" Farkle answered. Corey smiled  
"How does that relate to today?" he asked. Smackle stared at Riley when she answered  
"We all have a fight to face Mr Matthews, some will fight more than others just like the slaves did. Now a days we fight for love, much like the LGBTQ fight for the right to love whoever they please or how we fight in wars to protect our country and those who can't be protected. We all have a fight, we may be more accepting of different people now but the fight is still there" Riley stared straight at the board, did Smackle know? How could she know? Riley didn't even know till after the lodge.

When the bell rang Smackle slipped a note onto Riley's table

 _Riley,_

 _Meet me in the library._

 _Smackle_

Riley looked to her father  
"Hey, dad, I'm going to be a little late home, Smackle wants to revise with me"  
"Why isn't she revising with Farkle? She usually does"  
"He had to go straight home to start on his science project." Corey eyed his daughter carefully  
"Okay, just text your mum and tell her you'll be home late" she nodded and kissed his cheek  
"Love you dad, see you later"

Riley wandered the barren corridors, she was glad that everyone had left because she could let her smile fade. She wanted to believe that she could fool Smackle but the girl was exceptionally smart and if she knew that Riley maybe gay then Riley was screwed.

When Riley eventually got to the library she found Smackle at the very back, sat on a dusty old table that looked about as old as the school itself. Riley sat across from her as the table creaked slightly.  
"You wanted to talk?" Riley asked. Smackle smiled  
"Riley, I don't really know how this goes, emotions and comfort are not as important to me and my Asperger's makes them hard to understand but I think I understand yours. You like Maya" she stated. Riley laughed nervously  
"Of course I do she's my friend Smackle"  
"You like, like her Riley" Riley stiffened  
"I don't know how I feel Smackle"  
"I understand"  
"You're the genius, can't you just cure me?" Riley pleaded. Smackle laughed  
"You have to understand Riley that if you are gay there is no cure, I believe in science yes but being gay is just as normal as being straight, there's nothing to cure because there's nothing wrong with you" Riley sighed  
"You can't tell anyone Smackle, I… I want to figure out if I'm gay or not first"  
"I promise" and then the girl left Riley at the table. Rile frowned and pulled out her phone before texting Evan again.  
 **Riley – What if the one I want is wrong for me?**

 **Evan – Y who do you want?**

 **Riley – Let's just say that I have a new appreciation for blondes :/**

 **Evan – I know**

 **Riley – U knew!**

 **Evan – I said all you talked about was your friends when we talked, I lied all you talked about was her**

 **Riley – Y did u try and get me and Lucas together then?**

 **Evan – 4 u 2 see u didn't love him, u loved her**

 **Riley – well thnx 4 telling me!**

Riley groaned, well it seemed that the two people who knew her least knew something was wrong with her, it would only be a matter of time until her closest friends would notice.


End file.
